Recent years have seen a rapid proliferation in drafting, modeling, and printing three-dimensional objects. Indeed, it is now common for individuals and businesses to draft a three-dimensional model of an object utilizing a computing device and then create a physical copy of the object utilizing a three-dimensional printer. For example, utilizing conventional three-dimensional printing systems, businesses can now design and print objects ranging from nanostructures to large buildings, including such objects as minute machining parts, medical implants, art, homes, or even bridges.
Although conventional three-dimensional printing systems allow users to design and print a wide array of objects, such systems have a variety of problems. For example, in many instances, digital modeling systems generate three-dimensional models that contain errors, artifacts, or various defects and, therefore, cannot be printed. Indeed, digital three-dimensional models often have issues that undermine the integrity, appearance, and/or accuracy of a printed physical object. For instance, in some cases, a digital three-dimensional model has holes or gaps at vertices or corresponding edges of an underlying structure that make the model unsuitable for printing. Similarly, many three-dimensional printing systems utilize triangular modeling elements and models frequently contain flipped, duplicate, or overlapping triangular modeling elements. In addition, three-dimensional modeling systems may have elements with incorrect (e.g., inverted) normal vectors that can affect or prohibit three-dimensional printing. Furthermore, three-dimensional models may have regions of low strength that result in compromised structural integrity of a corresponding printed object.
Users often experience frustration when a three-dimensionally printed object fails to reflect a digital preview of the digital three-dimensional model. For example, conventional three-dimensional printing systems often provide a digital preview illustrating how a three-dimensionally printed object will appear. Conventional systems, however, often fail to provide a preview that accurately reflects various issues associated with the printability, appearance, accuracy, and/or integrity of the digital three-dimensional model. Thus, users are often disappointed when three-dimensional objects are printed and fail to accurately reflect the three-dimensional model.
In addition, conventional three-dimensional printing systems often produce bulky data files that provide limited viewing capabilities that are unavailable to many users. For example, many digital previews of three-dimensional models are only viewable using specialized software, thus preventing various users without access to the specialized software from viewing a digital preview for a three-dimensional model. Additionally, due to the amount of data contained within the three-dimensional model, producing and viewing digital previews of three-dimensional models is often computationally prohibitive. As a result, many users experience frustration using personal computers and/or mobile devices having limited processing capabilities that are unable to view and/or facilitate user interaction with a digital preview of a three-dimensional model.
These and other problems exist with regard to generating and providing previews of three-dimensional models.